


Message Mayhem

by Ariiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a doting father, M/M, Memes, changlix, texts, this is my mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariiin/pseuds/Ariiin
Summary: Felix decided to take a break from studying and it seems that Chan got a new number.





	Message Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Message mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209572) by [Alvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvi/pseuds/Alvi), [room_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23)



  
  
Another groan escaped from the blond boy’s mouth out of frustration. In front of him were worksheets scattered on his desk. It was another upcoming Korean exam for Felix and the past few minutes of studying had been very dreadful to him.   He had kept his focus on the content of the papers. But then, every time he would look up to the ceiling to refresh his mind, he would completely forget everything he learned. _I’m fucking doomed._ The gripped on his pencil tightened as he faced another difficult word. _Dear God I am going to fail._

 

He laid back on his seat and let out a long sigh. He worked on his vocabulary words and pronunciation all week and he’s been improving if he do say so himself. But somehow, today is not a good day. It was like something was jamming the signal to the part of his brain incharge of making him understand Korean language.  

Felix shut his eyes close and brought up his hands to massage his temples. _Goddammit brain. Please work and do your thing._

Upon opening his eyes, the sight of his phone caught his attention. He figured he’s been getting nowhere and definitely ended up wasting time. This lead to the conclusion that his brain must have been fed up of being bombarded with the foreign language. _Might as well take a short break_ , he thought.

 

The blond boy grabbed his phone and went to the kitchen. He turned on the faucet and washed his face with some cool water. The cold was enough to wake him up a little bit. It was then that he decided to inform one of his hyungs about his current dilemma.   

He unlocked his phone. He resorted to creating a new message instead of going through his list of inbox. The small image button lead him straight to his collection of memes that he’s been saving for at least a month. It’s one of the things that he would proudly show off to his friends.

 

Felix’s eyes twinkled upon landing his eyes on a particular picture. He grinned,   _Perfect_

 

He also added a short message before clicking the "To: " part of the message. Now to whom should he send it to?  

 

Jeongin would surely be asleep already. That boy is always so committed to his curfew. Felix didn’t have the heart to disturb the angel's slumber.  

Hyunjin and Seungmin probably got their noses buried in books for their own set of exams. If Felix is going to fail then he doesn't want to pull others along with him, especially those two who deserves to get the top marks.  Being a distraction to his hardworking friends is not an option.  

 

A hum escaped the blond boy's lips as he tried to think for the best person that he could strike up a conversation with. Minho would absolutely nag him into going back to studying. He could almost hear his hyung's voice saying , _You better not be neglecting your studies Lee Felix._

Felix felt a shiver as he imagined the kind of nagging he would get from Minho. His brain was already stressed enough with his soon to be failed Korean exams. _Minho hyung is also crossed out_ , he thought to himself. Minho hyung does get too engrossed with the role of being the mom of the group and stealing the title from Cha-  

 

 _Oh right, Chan hyung!_  

 

Felix recalled how Chan was eagerly telling their group of friends  that he would finally get his well deserved rest for a couple of days. The older's exams started and finished earlier than most of them.

Chan has always had a soft spot to his friends especially since he has this sense of leadership being the oldest among their group.  Chan hyung is downright the best person to talk to right now. The comforting talks and advice from another boy who must have been through the same situation is exactly what he needs. Hopefully, it would also give him some motivation to go back to studying.  

 

And so, the young boy typed his hyung's name until it showed up along with other contacts that best matches the letters that he had entered. He paused when he saw that two contacts named as Chan appeared. One of the two has the word _new_ enclosed in a parenthesis.

 _Ahh I almost forgot_ , Felix mused. Chan changed his number yesterday. _I should delete hyung’s old number already,_ he thought as he clicked on Chan’s new number

 

* * *

 **To:** Chan hyung~ (new)  

(10:27 pm) HYUUUUNG!  I’M IN DIRE NEED OF YOUR PRAYERS AND INTELLECTUAL ADVICE.  *W H E E Z E*  

* * *

 

Felix deleted Chan’s old number and grabbed a glass of water before going back to his room. He frowned at the sight of his worksheets and started arranging them. He’ll deal with his Korean exams on a different time, when his brain is in a proper condition. After all, he still have a three days to prepare for it anyway. For now, he’ll chill.

He felt his phone buzzing inside the pocket of his hoodie. _It’s Chan hyun._

 

* * *

 **From:** Chan Hyung~ (new)

(10: 35pm) who the fuck are you?

* * *

 

This isn't the reply that Felix expected. His eyebrow knit together in a frown. _Maybe Chan hyung didn't save my number yet._ A small pout appeared on the boy's lips. He was upset that his favorite hyung didn't recognize him.

_Geez. I'm the only one who spams people with memes._

The possibility that his hyung is pulling a prank on him also crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. He typed back a reply.

 

* * *

 **To:** Chan hyung ~ (new)

(10:36 pm)

You said you changed your number. You didn't informed me that you had your memory changed too.

Hyung, it's your most favorite person in the world. Who else would be struggling in Korean and spam you with memes?

(10:37 pm)

* * *

 

Felix huffed. There. If his hyung still doesn't recognize him then he’s going to question their friendship. That or he'll believe that it is indeed a prank.

The next reply came fast. The message popped out in his screen below the previous one.

 

* * *

 **From:** Chan hyung~ (new)

(10: 39 pm)

I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about. If this is some kind of prank you're pulling then fuck off.

* * *

 

This is absurd. Felix stared down on his phone in disbelief as he reread the message. The so called sunshine started to frown.

 

* * *

 **To:** Chan hyung~ (new)

(10: 40 pm)

Chan hyung stop. It's me Felix :(

* * *

 

That one ought to stop him, Felix thought. This time, it took minutes for a reply to arrive. The blond boy patiently waited, anticipating what his hyung’s reply would be. He opened his phone as soon as he received it.

 

* * *

 **From:** Chan hyung~ (new)

(10: 47pm)

Hey, it seems you got the wrong number. This isn't Chan.

The reply only made the blond boy confused.

_Well that’s plausible._

Felix doubted it though since it was Chan himself who entered the number in his phone. The confused boy decided to go along with it.

 

 **To:** Chan hyung~ (new)

(10: 49 pm)

Oh okay. If you’re not Chan hyung, who are you then?

* * *

 

Felix's hands started to feel cold. What if it's really a different person? How would he cope up with it?

An uneasy feeling started to build up in his stomach.

He took a deep breath. _Come on Felix, if it's not really Chan hyung then just act normal and apologize. No biggie._

His ears picked up the sound of his phone's vibration.

 

* * *

 **From:** Chan hyung~ (new)

(10:49 pm)

My name's Changbin and you really need to stop with the excessive use of memes

* * *

 

Oh.

 

It's okay Felix. Just act normal and apolo- fuuuuuck

 

This has got to be one big ass joke.

 

He did a double take on the message and that's when he knew that he fucked up. real bad.

 

Out of all people it had to be So fucking Changbin. The guys he's been pinning on for months.  A loud “OH GOD, NO. NO. NO” filled the room.

 

A million thoughts ran through the boy’s mind.

_How the fuck did I get into this situation again?_

_Why do I have Changbin hyung’s number?_

_I’m supposed to be texting Chan hyung._

_Why is this even happening to me?_

 

“Calm the fuck down Felix.” he said to himself. It didn’t do anything to slow down his pounding heart.

He prefer to believe that this is another one of Chan’s jokes but everything just fits into place. Felix unknowingly texting the so called dark boy explains the strange replies.

He could feel his cheek starting to get warm.  

This is Seo Changbin we’re talking about. Felix knows that beyond those intimidating stares, dark clothes, and cold attitude is a kind hearted boy who cares deeply for his friends.

Realization dawned upon the blushing boy. _This is without doubt, one of Chan hyung’s tricks. I’m sure of it. He did this on purpose._

Felix was already contented with admiring Changbin from afar together with the occasional intense staring or dozing off. He’s aware of the exasperated sighs from his friends. They were always convincing Felix to step up his game and approach his crush.

_“I am a hundred percent sure that this is all Chan hyung’s fault,” he grumbled._

Felix was grateful that he memorized Chan’s phone number. He entered it back to his phone and typed a message.

 

* * *

 **To:** THE REAL CHAN HYUNG

(10:52 pm)

I TRUSTED YOU.

BETRAYED BY MY OWN FATHER.

THE AUDACITY

 

 **From:** THE REAL CHAN HYUNG

(10: 52 pm)

I WAS WONDERING HOW LONG UNTIL YOU CATCH ON.

I JUST GAVE YOU A GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY. NO NEED TO THANK ME, SON ;)

(10:53 pm)

HAVE FUN TALKING TO CHANGBIN. I GIVE YOU TWO MY BLESSING

* * *

 

Felix could imagine the shit-eating grin the older has. He wanted to wipe it off his face and tell him to leave his sad love life alone.

 _oh shoot,  Changbin hyun_. As shocking as the whole scenario was to Felix, he changed the name of his contacts to avoid further confusion.

He typed a few apologies that went into his mind, but then, deleted them again. His eyebrows knit together as he try to think of a proper reply.  The cycle repeated for half a minute until he gave up and just pressed send. _Ah fuck it_ , he thought.

* * *

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung  
(10: 55 pm)

Hey, I’m so sorry. Chan hyung must have pulled one of his pranks of me. He told me that he changed numbers but he entered your number on my phone instead.  
I hope I didn’t disturb you or anything.

Sorry also  for the memes. It’s been one of my habits.

* * *

 

Oh God this so nerve wracking.  
  
It didn’t took longer than a minute for Felix to get another reply. His heart beats hard at the sight of the new message. He leaned back on his seat and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He clicked Changbin’s message without any second thoughts. **  
** **  
** ****

* * *

**F** **rom:** Changbinnie hyung

(10:56 pm)

Ahh. Chan hyung’s up to no good again eh?  Don’t worry, I fell victim to some of his plans before so I know how it feels like.

(10: 57 pm)

It’s okay, I wasn’t really doing any important thing in particular. I have nothing to do anyway, just waiting for time to pass. So yeah, it’s  not like you disturbed me so I hope you don’t feel too bad about it.

* * *

 

Felix felt his cheeks getting warmer. Oh wow this actually happening.  This must be a dream. Yes, a very good dream. He’s having a normal conversation with Seo Changbin. Oh my God.  

He was starting to appreciate the mischievous plan that Chan made. _Maybe hyung’s right afterall,_ Felix thought. It never crossed his mind before that something good might come out of being tricked.

The flustered boy let out chuckle. Felix placed his phone on the table and pressed both of his hands on his cheeks. _Pull yourself together Lee Felix. This is legit one of those rare blessings in disguise. Don’t fuck up._

He picked up his phone and and typed a reply.

 

* * *

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(10:59 pm)

Well that’s a relief to know. Thank you, hyung.

Not to be nosy, but don’t you also have exams to be prepared of??

* * *

 

The thing is, Felix already knows that Changbin’s exams finished around the same time as Chan’s. Call him what you want but he’s determined to keep the conversation going. At this point, he was absolutely grateful that this isn’t a verbal conversation. He would probably blurt out something so random out of nervousness if they were talking in person.

Felix shook his head. That would be one big disaster.

The vibration of his phone broke the silence.

 

* * *

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:00 pm)

Not really. I finished mine a bit earlier.

I don’t think you’re in the position to be worrying about other people’s exams though. Don’t you have your own Korean exams to tend to?

* * *

  
This time, it didn’t take more than a ten seconds for the ray of sunshine to come up with a reply. Yet, he did hesitated on pressing the send button. _Would this annoy him?_ he asked himself.

Felix contemplated for a few seconds before clicking the send button. His heartbeat was hammering in his ears. _What would his reaction be?_

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:00 pm)

ah Changbin hyung is lucky.  
(11:01 pm)

My exams are still four days from now anyway. I still have plenty of time *cough* to procrastinate *cough*

* * *

 

When Changbin doesn’t reply for a few minutes, Felix started freaking out. His anxiety level was rising. Is sending a meme a wrong move? _Well he did say that I should stop too much meme-ing._ Oh shit, is it too late to take back my reply?

He flopped down on his bed. There was a drastic shift in the atmosphere as the boys started sulking.  He was afraid that Changbin would have thought of him as annoying already. He laid on his bed as he contemplate on what to do next.

He opened his phone and sent a message to Chan.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** THE REAL CHAN HYUNG

(11: 10pm)

i fucked up. i fucked up. i fucked up.

comfort me

(11:12pm )

Excuse me while I throw myself off a cliff.

 

 **From:** THE REAL CHAN HYUNG

(11: 12pm)

Don’t worry about it too much mate.

Something probably came up. Like a call or an errand?

 

 **To:** THE REAL CHAN HYUNG

(11:12 pm )

I hope so...

 

 **From:** THE REAL CHAN HYUNG

(11:13 pm)

Or he’s done dealing with the annoying blond kid who loves sending memes

 

 **To:** THE REAL CHAN HYUNG

(11:13 pm)

Not helping ! ! ! :(

 

 **From:** THE REAL CHAN HYUNG

(11:13 pm)

lol sorry

* * *

 

 

Felix appreciates that his hyung would reply so quickly. It kept his mind occupied.

A new notification caught his attention. Every part of the boy suddenly feels so awake at the sight of a new message from Changbin.

 

* * *

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:15 pm)

Relatable Hahaha

Sorry for the late reply. One of my friends called to inform me how sad my life is.

* * *

 

Felix let out a sigh in relief. He was glad that it didn’t turned out as he expected. Just try your best to act normal Felix.

A smile crept up his face and could feel the butterflies in his stomach return.

Wow he is so whipped. They aren’t even flirting but he feels so giddy.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:15 pm)

Nah. It’s okay.

lol Let me guess. It was Jisung hyung??

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:16 pm)

Spot-on.

It’s weird that we have same set of friends but we haven’t really interacted.

* * *

 

_You don’t even have the slightest idea on what you make me feel. Staring at you gives me all these strange feelings I can’t comprehend. If you catch me off guard and interact with me then I might legit burst._

Felix shifted on his place as he tried to find a more comfortable position. It was difficult for him to think for a reply. The boy decided to settle with being partly honest.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:18 pm)

Because hyung is too cool and well I’m just me.

I won’t fit in your whole dark concept thing. I thought you won’t like me.

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:19 pm)

I won’t dislike someone for that kind of reason lol

What about you?? I thought you were afraid of me. You would always look away every time I glance at you.

Felix bit his lip. Changbin’s messages are getting harder and  harder to reply to.

_How am i supposed to explain that without the “it’s because I like you and it makes me feel shy” part._

 

* * *

 

 **To:** THE REAL CHAN HYUNG

(11:20 pm)

AND NOW HE’S QUESTIONING WHY I CAN’T MAINTAIN EYE CONTACT WHEN HE LOOKS AT ME.

(11:20 pm)

THAT BOY WANTS ME DEAD. I SWEAR I CAN’T EVEN BREATHE WHEN HE LOOKS AT ME  JSJSHSK

* * *

 

 

After informing Chan about his cause of anguish, he went back to Changbin’s messages. His fingers hovered over the keypad as he force his mind to think for a decent reply.

 _This is lame but hey, it’s better than nothing_ , he thought to himself as he pressed the send button.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(11: 22 pm)

It’s mind-boggling okay? And it’s my reflex. Don’t you also look away when you’re caught staring at someone???

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:24 pm)

Nah, i maintain eye contact.

Hey, I kinda feel bad that I acted rude a while ago. What do you say I treat you for coffee tomorrow after class?

* * *

 

 

Felix’s heart stopped. He closed his phone to let reality sink in.

Is this even true?  

His brain was starting to overheat. Everything feels too good to be true.

The phone’s vibration in his hands snapped him out of his thoughts. His mind immediately thought of Chan.

_It’s got to be him. Perfect timing. I was wondering why his reply got delayed. Yes, he’ll know what I should do._

Without wasting a second, he opened his phone and clicked the “NEW MESSAGE” notif that takes up about 1/4 of his phone’s screen.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Changbinnie Hyung

(11:25 pm)

Hyung! hYuNG!

CHANGBIN HYUNG JUST ASKED ME OUT FOR COFFEE.

* * *

 

 

What do I reply?? I don’t want to sound too eager nor too desperate. But hell yeah i wanna go with him.

The Australian boy received a new notification as soon as he sent it.

_New message from Chan hyung._

Well that’s weird. This is Chan hyung I texted so the new message should have just popped up from the bottom.

He felt the cold rush through his body and his once flushed face began to turn pale. The message he replied to wasn’t from Chan. It was from Changbin.

I fucked up. Again. Oh my God.

Oh right. the connection is usually so shitty. There’s still a small thread of hope that he could hold on to. _Beads of sweat started to form on his face. Can I still delete the message?_

Delete. Take it back. Dele-- fuuuck

He reread the previous messages sent by Changbin.

 

* * *

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(10:24 pm) Nah, i maintain eye contact.

Hey, I kind of feel bad that I acted rude a while ago. What do you say I treat you for coffee tomorrow after class?

(11: 24 pm)

So I can try helping you with your Korean exams, I mean.

* * *

 

 

It was then that Felix wanted to delete his existence.

He was regrets assuming that it was Chan who sent him the message without even looking at the name.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:27 pm)

I’M SO SORRY. THAT WASN’T MEANT FOR YOU

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(11: 27 pm)

So that’s a yes? :)

* * *

 

 

They sent the message the same time as he got a reply from Changbin. The blond boy’s face was flushed and his heart was beating fast like he’d been running a marathon. He was having a hard time keeping himself together.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:28)

SORRY PLEASE FORGET ABOUT MY PREVIOUS MESSAGE

OH GOD THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING

I mean yes! I would love too.

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:29 pm)

Great! I’ll wait for you by the gate after class.

* * *

 

 

Felix head was still spinning. The events are way too fast for him to process.

 _He’s just going to help you with your Korean exams, Feliz. Don’t get ahead of yourself_.

Another message from Changbin popped out below the previous one.

 

* * *

 

(11:29 pm)

Oh and just so you won’t overthink

Even though I’ll be helping you with your exams, it’s still a date.

(11:30 pm)

I’m going to sleep now so that tomorrow will arrive faster

You should sleep already too. Wouldn’t want you to be drowsy on our first date, now would we?

* * *

 

 

Felix stared at his phone in awe.

_How is that suppose to help me stop overthink?_

A warm smile made its way across his face as he typed on his phone.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:30 pm)

Trust me, you’ll have my full attention tomorrow.

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:31 pm)

Promise?

 

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:31 pm)

Promise.

 

 **From:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:31 pm)

You won’t look away if I stare at your pretty face?

 

 **To:** Changbinnie hyung

(11:32)

That, I can’t promise.

Oh God, My heart can’t handle this.

I’m going to sleep or I might combust for real.

Goodnight hyung

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So that's my contribution to the changlix tag lol  
> I hope it's not too confusing  
> Tell me what you think about it :)
> 
> Anyways, I LOVE THESE BOYS SO MUCH


End file.
